Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Fan Memes
You may put your memes about Candy Crush Saga here. If you would like to use someone's meme, please ask him/her for permission. Do not credit yourself as a creator of any of these memes, unless you are the creator of a meme, and do not remove someone's section or one of there memes. If you would like to post your memes here but you could not see your own corner, create one with heading 2 "(Your name)'s memes", for instance Wildoneshelper's memes , change "Wildoneshelper" to your own username and you could start posting memes using the gallery function ( parameters in source mode, don't add square brackets or the word "File:" after a line for the image). Please take a look at this example: (To be simple, there is a gallery button to the right of your screen) Wildoneshelper's memes Your meme name here.png Not like this: BF10 File: Your meme name here.png or BF10 Your meme name here.png Thank you very much for visiting our page! Memes found in Aint nobody got time for that.jpg Meme 1.jpg Candy Crush level 530 possible fail.png Cat Kitteh.jpg Angry-Walter.jpg Lvl419.png Level 500 contract.png 1689932 428324853965469 2009224607 n.jpg 2852369.jpg Who are the owners of the above memes? Asew54321's memes When chocolate.jpg|I don't this is harsh enough... Won't pass 305.jpg|Except if your Wildones. Booster wheel rock driving.jpg|Lucky! 323's first.jpg|YES! YES PLEASE! Click fast.jpg|Sneaky! Buy the boosters.jpg|But then you'll be broke 578 pre-nerf.jpg|Liar, liar, plants for hire! 276 pre-nerf.jpg|True. double color bomb.jpg|I hate when that happens! level 181 booster.jpg|Good idea! that moment when.jpg|Yeah.... jelly fish candy order.jpg 297 three stars.jpg look 375 first attempt.jpg BF10's memes Note: My bookshelf may grow when I can. I used MemeGenerator for the first three. The others are from Meme Center, which I took it from snipping tool after I finish making it. Some may be inspired by something, or be made because of a user. To_Lefty.jpg|For Lefty Level_165_meme.jpg|Self Destruct in 7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0... I missed it.jpg|Ok, now YOU SHOULD CONSIDER BUYING A LOLLIPOP HAMMER BEFORE! No wait- someone stole your money. Blue_screen_of_level_fail.png|nerf.dll not found. PLEASE INSERT YOUR HATED LEVEL TO BEAT LEVEL 165! Level_323_mad.PNG|I DON'T TRUST A SINGLE BIT OF YOU! Meme.PNG|It got nerfed- SIGN OFF NOW! To_Wildones.PNG|For Wildoneshelper Historynessess.PNG|578 is going to be history... Comiclol.PNG|Looks like you should make another 3 color level- WITH BOMBS! DIVINE!.PNG|You should consider going to the divine doctor here. THANKS TO LEFTY FOR THE IDEA! Level_297_golden_score.PNG|I hope you did it on one try, or you will have to start over to round 1! Three50.PNG|Congrats- you earned the "Keep trying forever achievement. To congrat you, you will be doing it on the pre-nerfed version. If you fail that level, you will have to start over to round 1! Corkinthehole.PNG|No extra stare time for you. Inspired by the Piggy Tales episode "The Hole" Wonkalands.PNG|Really? You are a master and you took forever to beat it? :O Mickme.PNG|Until I get that, I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ON THIS PLANET! I'll_have_you_know.jpg|Updated! I hate that level also, I keep missing by 1 jelly. Blackbird625's Memes More to come! Enjoy. I_love_you.jpg|If only this was true! Screen_Shot_2014-06-21_at_10.12.47_AM.png|NERF IT NOW! Candy crushin' enderman's memes 9j4vr.jpg 9jg3f.jpg 9kevu.jpg 9kexs.jpg Wow.jpg Yolo.jpg 3302881.jpg CC-8589934592's memes 276DW.png Cryptero75's memes meme provincial.jpg|What is a computer ? meme 165 try.jpg|Not so stupid Chemistry-Cat.jpg|Newton was wrong... Evil-Plotting-Raccoon.jpg|King ideas fail 191.jpg|Welcome ! odus meme.jpg|Poor Odus vine.png|Oh la la ! meme egg.jpg|To Asew54321 and Solstice2000 EeveeLover1988's memes 2852380.jpg|Really. 2853112.jpg|Gary Oak just stole your champion title. (this happened to me one with my friend Emily. T_T ) 2855522.jpg|After i saw level 600 here.. My reaction on it was this. 2857360.jpg|Yep. 2857380.jpg 2879738.jpg 2879744.jpg 2879750.jpg 2880398.jpg Emmaelise401's memes 9ghjm.jpg 258350_1936247018807_1263842_o.jpg|How did this get in here.. 9ghmb.jpg download (2).jpg 9ghnx.jpg download (1)1111.jpg 9htua.jpg 9i9fl.jpg download21224646666666666666666666667.jpg 9i9a4.jpg 9i9c5.jpg Ron92003's memes I'll try to make and upload memes daily, so watch out! Level_578_Everywhere.jpg|Even Woody's scared! Patrick_Stuffs_Boosters.jpg|Patrick is now finding a way to pass it. Solstice2000's memes Solstice-Meme-1.jpg Solstice-Meme-2.jpg Solstice-Meme-3.jpg Solstice-Meme-4.jpg Solstice-Meme-5.jpg Solstice-Meme-6.jpg Solstice-Meme-7.jpg Solstice-Meme-8.jpg Solstice-Meme-9.jpg|Typo, 'Nerd' should be 'Nerf' Solstice-Meme-10.jpg Top Agent PGG jr.'s memes My memes focus on earning three stars for each Reality level (Dreamworld is the place I tend to just beat the level then leave. However, there are some exceptions.). Candy-crush-saga-level-530-possible-fail o 3144393.jpg|What are the odds of beating pre-nerfed level 530 with three stars on first successful attempt without use of boosters? Reality_level_586_meme.png|Really. The developers never do their math on the target score for level 586. The maximum amount of points you can earn is 5,000 points less than the three star target score. Three star target score meme.jpg Dreamworld level 289 no three stars meme.png|Seriously, even pre-nerfed levels 350, 425, 500 and 578 are much easier to earn three stars Wildoneshelper's memes Episode 35 meme.png|*WEEPS* Failure meme.png|HE IS ABOUT TO RAGE Level 152 rip.png|I FEEL SORRY THAT I USED BOOSTERS Level 100 meme.png|Let's chat! Level 147 meme.png|Eat this boaster! Level 147 meme2.png|I bet Chuck Norris fails level 147! Putin meme.png|Not sure why I created this 2668374.jpg|RAGING 152!!! 2668382.jpg|WHAT IF I TOLD YOU... THAT YOU SHOULD SHUT UP!!! 2668391.jpg|*CLEARS THROAT* 2668393.jpg|PUSH THE RED BUTTON!!!! 2684106.jpg|THE SOLUTION OF WILD ONES WIKI IS THERE ARE 2 MORE BUREAUCRATS!! Level 236 meme.png|I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ON THIS PLANET ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 43626838.jpg|LEVEL 109!!!!!! 43626786.jpg|Tell me why you left, tell me where you went. 43626790.jpg|Giving this meme to Lefty7788 43626766.jpg|Yeah, that'd be great 43626739.jpg|Inevitable 43626729.jpg|Ironic... 44321854.jpg Level 252 meme.png|Sign of life becomes a relief in boredom... 44321927.jpg|Oh hell no! 44321943.jpg|Fluttershy... 15 meme.png|15 iz hoorifyin! 2913991.jpg|Buff... buff... buff... 2913984.jpg|He must be lying... 44804932.jpg|I don't trust you 3483657.jpg|I know it's intimidating, but I'm raving, raging, ranting and rebuking. 4R's for anger Nerf meme.png|No wonder why Tiffi is soooo happy 3559409.jpg|King.com please! 3559415.jpg Level 24 meme.png Elsa meme.png|What kind of physics is this?? Elsa meme 2.png|BOASTER!! Elsa meme 3.png|DAT moment when you found that you've switched 0 and 5... We are One Meme.png|Mine is level 152! Commonly used Candy Crush Saga Wiki memes These are the memes you could use in this wiki without consulting permission. However, don't credit yourself as a creator in these memes Lol meme.gif|Use this meme if you are bellowed with laughter. LOLOLOLOLOL! 2668386.jpg|TOO HARD!! Piece of Cake - Hillary Clinton.jpg|TOO EASY!! 2bhappy.gif|Use this meme if you are happy (e.g: beat a(n) hard/very hard/insanely hard level...) Passed this level meme.png|Use this meme if you are touched by passing a level Thankyou.gif|Thank you! Praise.gif|Praise. Yes!.gif|Take a look at the face. Use it if you want to assert this is true, despite objections. Category:Fan Art